Sakura Haruno: Biografia amorosa NO autorizada
by Nara Suri
Summary: FAMA ¿cuanto estas dispuesto a dar por ello? Sakura Haruno es la mas leida de todo el mundo, sus libros no bajan en ventas...pero su corazón esta destrosado. ¿Cuantos hombres han pasado por el corazón de Ms. Bestsellers? Si hieres a alguien seras herido.
1. El amante

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus demás personajes no me pertecen_.** Pero este fanfics y su trama, si. Por tanto queda prohibida su publicación sin mi expreso consentimiento.** _No plagies a otros autores, esto es fruto de inmensas horas de trabajo. _

**Pareja:** _Sasusaku y Saisaku_.

**Titulo:** _Sakura Haruno: Biografía No autorizada_

**Notas de la autora**: _Bueno este es mi 7 fanfic, mi 6 publicado, mi 5 en esta página y mi 6 de naruto. Debo decir con respecto a mi nuevo bebe que es una de mis fanfics favoritos. Pero la verdad prefiero que lo juzguen ustedes. El capitulo uno es algo no muy parecido a un capitulo debido a su longevidad, mas bien tendría la función de prologo. Pero he decido darle el titulo de capitulo._

**Aclaraciones:** _Los escenarios, lugares, personas, apodos y demás tonterías que cometen nuestros protagonistas gozan de cierto parecido con la realidad y son parcialmente inspirados en situaciones reales. Que están involucrados con la autora y allegados. Así que cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia._

x----x------x-----x------x-------x------x-----x------x-------x------x-------x-----x--------x------x----x------x-----x

**Sakura Haruno: Biografía No autorizada**

**Capitulo I**

**Amante**

Querido diario, hace años que no te escribo. Pero esta vez necesito contártelo, necesito hablar con alguien. Tu guardaste todos mis secretos y espero que lo hagas de nuevo, ahora que soy famosa nadie puede enterarse, nadie puede saberlo. Nadie debe saber mi problema con los hombres…y sobre todo mi marido no puede enterarse de esto que guardo adentro. Quiero contarte de mis dos hombres: el amante y el amigo, querido diario.

Éramos jóvenes cuando nos conocimos, tendría yo unos 14 años cuando le vi por primera vez. Acababa de tomar la decisión mas importante de mi vida y quería ser feliz, iba a dejar de amar a aquel me hizo daño. Debe ser por ello, por la mentalidad positiva que sentí un corrientazo cuando su mano tocó la mía al momento de coger esa revista de mangas en aquella convención. Su cabello negro y algo desordenado, sus ojos inexpresivos y su rostro de Adonis, no pasaron desapercibidos ante mí. ¡Ese chico estaba realmente bueno!

-Sasuke Uchiha -me dijo a manera de presentación, su voz era infinitamente bella.

Sí, su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha…pero prefiero llamarle como actualmente siempre hago Mr. S, dado que Sasuke odia su nombre. Tenía 17 años y por aquellos días, iba en último año de la escuela superior y había venido a la Universidad de Tokio a presentarse para el examen de admisión, pero al enterarse de la convención de mangas y anime que también estaba en la Universidad decidió echar un ojo a ver que encontraba.

Creo que al minuto de estar hablando, me sentí como si ya fuéramos amigos. No se si a alguien le ha pasado pero es una sensación extraña, como si ya conocieras a alguien de algún otro lado, a pesar de no haberlo visto en tu vida. Hablamos mucho, tanto que nuestra conversación se traslado al café de la universidad. Conversamos de todo, sobre música, materias, carreras y extrañamente nos parecíamos en casi todo.

-Eres mi mujer ideal…-me dijo con su sexy voz, yo volaba en las nubes con sus palabras.

Cuando ya tuvimos que despedirnos, intercambiamos correos y celulares. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y casi se me olvida como me llamo.

-Nos vemos Sakura….-me susurro sensual a el oído.

Cuando le conté en el instituto a mi mejor amiga hinata lo que me había pasado en aquella convención, no me podía creer.

-¿De veras esta tan bueno ese Sasuke?-

- Deberías verlo es un adonis y le gustan los animes y las mismas cosas que a mi ¿puedes creerlo?-

-Te pego fuerte amiga…cuidado con lo que haces tú eres propensa a enamorarte de chicos problemas-

-Él es diferente te lo juro, es como mi alma gemela o una cosa de esas…-

-Hace una semana Kiba era tu alma gemela…y le hiciste una destrucción social escolar automática al mostrar los videos que les tomaba a las profes debajo de las faldas…-

- Eso fue por lo que hizo…yo de verdad yo lo amaba pero…el jugó conmigo y…-me puse a llorar.

-Ya amiga…sígueme contando mejor de este chico Sasuke…-

-Dile Mr. S odia su nombre.-

No paso una semana y Mr. S y yo nos volvimos a ver, me presento a sus amigos un tal Suiegtsu, otro llamado Juggo y un chico un tanto extraño que era como hiperactivo, su nombre era Naruto y comía Rammen como un demente, me pareció que a hinata le gusto por que la invite a salir con nosotros.

Continuamos saliendo por un par de meses, y nuestra amistad se hizo mas estrecha, parecíamos como hermanos. Éramos felices o por lo menos yo lo era, tenia todo lo que quería después de llorar toda mi pre-adolescencia por tipos que no me convenían, un amigo genial, amigos geniales, buenas notas y llevaba una doble vida como escritora de fan fiction.

Cuando el invierno llegó, trajo con el algo que yo me temía. Mr. S se iría. Se fue por vacaciones, al norte, cerca del mar con su familia. Yo en cambio me quede en Tokio, comiendo helado y escribiendo fanfics. Su ausencia me quedo como un vacio, creo que fue allí cuando me di cuenta que no solo lo veía como amigo…si no quizás como algo más.

¿Me estaba acaso enamorando de Mr. S?

x----x------x-----x------x-------x------x-----x------x-------x------x-------x-----x--------x------x----x------x-----x

_¿Le damos una oportunidad?_

_Ya saben que me entero solo por medio del botón de abajo._


	2. Amigo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus demás personajes no me pertecen.** Pero este fanfics y su trama, si. Por tanto queda prohibida su publicación sin mi expreso consentimiento.** No plagies a otros autores, esto es fruto de inmensas horas de trabajo.

**Pareja:** Sasusaku y Saisaku.

**Titulo:** Sakura Haruno: Biografía No autorizada

**Notas de la autora**: Debo decir que muchas gracias por sus comentarios y que daré respuesta a estos al final de capitulo. Pues este ya si se puede considerar un capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer.

**Aclaraciones:** Los escenarios, lugares, personas, apodos y demás tonterías que cometen nuestros protagonistas gozan de cierto parecido con la realidad y son parcialmente inspirados en situaciones reales. Que están involucrados con la autora y allegados. Así que cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

-

-

-

**Sakura Haruno: Biografía No autorizada**

**Capitulo II**

**Amigo**

-

-

Querido diario he vuelto a escribirte; estoy cansada pero que mas da debo contarte por que de ser así no tendré tiempo después. Acabo de regresar de otro de los aburridos cocteles de mi marido, y me duelen los pies horriblemente. Como siempre poniendo cara amable y sonrisa de relaciones comerciales. Todo para que el señor exhiba a su brillante esposa de millón de dólares, que escribe bestsellers y es la mujer perfecta. Pero no es de este cretino de quien quiero contarte. Debo seguir revelándote mis secretos amorosos, ya te he contado de Mr. S. Ese que llamo el amante. Pero te diré que mi temprana adolescencia no fue marcada por un solo hombre. Fueron muchos, mi corazón de condominio como suelo llamarle, amo a muchos. Pero de ellos siempre exalto a dos hombres.

Mr. S entró en la universidad y la relación entre ambos empezó a enfriarse de nuevo. La cosa pintaba de mal en peor, no hablábamos, no nos veíamos, el penúltimo año de instituto me acosaba, mi doble vida se estaba haciendo insostenible, mi vida social estaba colapsando y yo misma estaba de manicomio, ¡oh si! debía organizar mis 15 años para acabar más la historia.

En vísperas de mi casi neurosis, acepte salir con mis amigas de instituto tenten, temari, hinata e ino. Íbamos a salir con unos chicos, casualmente entre ellos estaban un par de amigos de Mr. S que ya conocía, se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que de naruto y shikamaru, este ultimo un flojazo que al parecer tenia su rollo con ino y la muy cerda no me había contado.

-Si la verdad es que S anda ocupado con los exámenes de final de semestre, ya sabes que el hecho de que sea verano y no pueda salir le pone de malas…en fin S es un amargado los 365 días del año así que da igual- naruto era un payaso de tiempo completo y aun que no parezca también es el mejor amigo de Mr. S.

Después de una larga travesía por shibuya, naruto resolvió que debíamos ir a casa de un amigo suyo, a jugarle una broma. Según shikamaru que no era muy animado que digamos, el tipo que iríamos joderle la vida era buena persona y según naruto era amargado que se parecía a Mr. S, neji el novio de mi amiga tenten, a quien por cierto conocí en la salida dijo que era un artista temperamental fanático de los videojuegos y según temari era un amargado friki de los animes y los computadores. Un pronóstico bastante desalentador frente a alguien que ni siquiera conoces, pero dentro de sus opiniones también existía un punto en común. Según mis amigos, el y yo seriamos almas gemelas. Yo en aquel momento solo tenia cabeza para Mr. S y no creía que ningún chico me lo podría bajar de la mente, después de todo habían pasado 6 meses desde que me di cuenta que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de el.

Llegamos a un edificio bastante elegante queda por las afueras de shibuya. El edificio tendría como 18 pisos y unas escaleras a la entrada que le daban sofisticación al asunto. Ese día en ellas había un muchacho de cabello oscuro, su piel era pálida y la expresión de su rostro era indiferente, no era Brad Pitt pero no se podía negar que esta al menos lindo. Tenía el ipod a toda pastilla.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunte intrigada, ya que lo había visto de lejos y se parecía mucho a Mr. S

-El es tu alma gemela…-ino se reía con una risita cómplice.

-¡Sai! ¡Baja pedazo de huevón!-naruto hizo uso de sus potentes cuerdas vocales.

-¿por no vas joder a tu madre naruto?-dijo parsimonioso el muchacho de cabellos oscuros, ya de cerca no se parecía a Mr. S.

-ya, ya…dibujitos, deja las llaves en la portería y trae tu culo, vamos a shibuya-

-chinga a tu jodida madre…no voy a ningún lado y menos a shibuya.-

Naruto lo cogió del cuello y empezaron a secretearse, al final el tal Sai termino aceptando la invitación.

Cada quien iba en parejitas, ino cogida del brazo de shikamaru quien tenia cara de sueño, tenten y neji iban de la mano teniendo una conversación vía ocular ya que no hablaban, hinata y naruto iban normal hablando pero como alejaditos y pues a mi y a temari nos figuro ir con el tal Sai.

-¿Así que tu eres la escritora surrealista?-dijo como pregunta casual en voz baja y parsimoniosa.

-¿ah? Eh si supongo…-

-hummm…me han hablado de ti, naruto decía que eras muy bonita y creo que no se equivoco-

-oh vales gracias…me habían dicho que eras un artista temperamental pero parece que eres un buen tipo-

-No te engañes por lo que vez por fuera, no soy un buen tipo…-en ese momento me di cuenta que nos habíamos separado del grupo, inclusive temari habían desaparecido.

-no te vez como ello, bueno puede que no hables mucho. Pero no lo se…creo que eres bueno.-

-no lo soy, soy un coleccionista de personalidades, nunca podrás saber como soy en realidad-

-Te pareces a un personaje de un libro que me gusta se llama Michel O'connel. Es de un libro que no se si conozcas se llama "El hombre equivocado"-

-No trates de compararme con algo que crees conocer, fórmate un concepto mío es como formarte un auto concepto de ti misma-

-Eres realmente divertido Sai, los chicos como tu son divertidos. No aparentes ser lo que no eres, ni trates de volverte interesante mediante tretas y juegos de control que no sabes jugar. Tú solo eres un buen chico, eres un chico medio solitario.-

-es agradable hablar con alguien inteligente. Eres la primera persona que logra entender un poco-

-Espero que podamos ser amigos-

-no tengo amigos-

-pues empezaras a tenerlos…yo seré la primera-

-Tú serás mi reina-

-¿y tú que eres un caballero?-

-no…soy un plebeyo y no merezco a mi reina.-

-te llamare de ahora en adelante "lonely boy"-

Así pues nació una amistad basada en lo intelectual. Era como una conexión lo que tenia con lonely boy, quizás tan fuerte como la que tuve con Mr. S en primer momento. Pero era una conexión a diferente nivel, a Mr. S lo amaba, amaba todo de el, pero a Lonely boy simplemente le quería como se quiere a una mascota, a un amigo o a un hermano, pero era tan intelectual nuestra relación que no podíamos parar, rápidamente se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

Pasó mi fiesta, mis exámenes y problemas con la publicación de mis historias, más o menos en julio llego la terrible noticia. Hacia mas de un mes que no sabia de Mr. S y era viernes en la noche…me invito una pizza en un pizzería de shibuya, hablamos de todo y yo me sentía en la luna.

-Sabes que sakura tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mi y tu debes saberlo primero que nadie.-

-¿Qué pasa S me asustas?-

-Estoy enamorado.-

-¿ah si? Y eso de quien ¿si se puede saber?-

-ella es fantástica, y es una chica que hace cosas a el tiempo, ama los gatos, va a ser abogada, escribe y no le fastidia que yo fume-Yo en ese momento tenia el corazón en la mano ¡esa chica era yo! Podía poner mi mano sobre una biblia y jurarlo, Mr. S me amaba.

-ah que chica tan genial…- me hice la tonta obviamente no iba a delatar a que a mi también me gustaba.

-¿y quieres saber como se llama?-me tomó de las manos, yo sencillamente ya sabia a que venia todo esto. ¡Era yo! Podía jurarlo.

-si quieres…-

-Su nombre es Karin y va en mi misma universidad, pero si la conocieras sakura…es excepcional.-

Debías haber visto mi cara cuando me lo dijo, yo estaba que mataba y comía del muerto ¿Esa aparecida de donde abría salido? Yo conocía Mr. S hace casi un año. Yo lo había soportado, mimado, querido, amado y cuidado. Y llegaba esta aparecida estudiante de derecho a robarse a mi chico. Con perdón pero yo tenia que hacer algo al respecto.

-ah bien.-

- ¿y tu? Me contó naruto que andas mucho por ahí con un chico… ¿Quién es el afortunado que tiene el placer de andar con mi sakura?-

-ah…Sai un amigo-

-Me lo presentas un día de estos-

-S…yo me voy ya…es tarde-

-vamos que son solo las 8, ¿te llevo a casa?-

-no me voy sola…-

Empecé a caminar rápido y tome un taxi para que no me siguiera. Creí que lloraba pero no era así, me dolía el corazón pero yo no podía llorar. Tomé el celular y llame a lonely boy, quede de verme en con el en su casa. Cuando llegue afuera de su edificio, le abrase con todas mis fuerzas. Sorpresivamente no se negó (**Lonely boy ****ODIA**** las manifestaciones de afecto**) la única lagrima que me salió en todo eso cayo sobre su camisa de rayas azul y me deje perder en su perfume.

Esa noche me quede en casa de lonely boy como hasta la una de la madrugada, y seguía con mi incapacidad de llorar. Lonely boy escucho atento y solo intervenía para abrasarme o decirme que no le diera importancia. Me dijo que no era única persona en el mundo cuyo amor no era correspondido.

-Yo aun que no lo creas también he sufrido por amor mi reina. Bueno llamémosle estupidez crónica. Es que cuando te enamoras te vuelves estúpido. La chica que me gustaba estaba enamorada de un tipo que tampoco le daba ni la hora, a ella le gustaban las humanidades, pero que hacia ella era la reina del hielo y la verdad no voy perder mi tiempo con ella.-

-no sabia que te había gustado una chica-

-yo te dije que había cosas de mí que no sabias-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-como el hecho de que soñé contigo hace un par de días-

-¿soñaste contigo y no me habías dicho imbécil?-

-aja-

-cuéntame-

-es vergonzoso-

-de por Dios ¿Qué cosas abras soñado tu? Me siento violada.-

-no soy tonta no es nada de eso, ojala…por que no seria tan vergonzoso.-

-cuenta.-

-soñé que vivíamos juntos, teníamos una casa grandísimas de esas de las películas gringas, con 40 habitaciones, cancha de tenis y toda la onda, además de un Ferrari de esos que se piden por encargo. Yo era investigador y tú eras escritora. Teníamos 3 hijos, Shinosuke que era el nene de mamá y vivía contigo todo el rato, Kei tenía los ojos grises y estaba conmigo todo el tiempo y era así huraño como yo. Pero tú no me querías, todo el tiempo escribías y no me prestabas atención, si nos hablábamos era para pelear…era un caos.-

-jajá jajá…dos veces que voy a dejarte volver como tu a alguno de mis hijos.-

-teníamos una nena pero nunca la pude ver…-

-yo la he visto en mis sueños…quiero decir a mi hija…es bastante mona.-era cierto la había visto solo que Lonely boy no era precisamente su progenitor.

-seria bacano verla…Shinosuke era como una mezcla de los dos, Kei si se parecía a mi y la nena supongo que se parecía a ti…solo se que se llama Suri-

-esto es raro…-

-si lo se…-

-no por tu sueño baboso…es que así se iban a llamar mis hijos-

-¿enserio?-

-si…-

Debo decir que lo de Mr. S me dolió mucho, pero Lonely boy estuvo allí. No llore por S, y me convencí de que el amaba a esa chica, y si yo lo amaba debía dejarlo ser feliz ¿no es así como es el verdadero amor? Pues a mi me hervía la sangre, cuando vi la clase de tipeja que era la tal Karin.

Fue en shibuya, nuestro punto favorito de reunión. Mr. S quería conocer a mi nuevo mejor amigo de antaño lonely boy y de paso presentarme a su amada y adorada novia, ya que después de confesarme lo que sentía por ella, fue y la conquisto. Mas puntualmente en una restaurante francés que queda cerca de ichiraku's, el lugar favorito de naruto. Mr. S me esperaba sentado en la mesa, fumaba un cigarrillo y su cabello despeinado se movía al compas del viento y al lado de el la vi, no era tan fea la desgraciada, pero era mucho menos de lo que me esperaba, empezando por ese rojo anti natural que traía en el cabello, se notaba a leguas que se teñía. Tenia una cara bonita pero demasiado maquillaje para mi gusto y vomitivo para el de lonely boy según me dijo. Su onda era medio rockerona blusa negra, vaqueros y unas convers. Tendría como 19 tal Karin. Yo ese día estaba regia querido diario, sabía a quien me enfrentaba y como no hay enemigo pequeño, saque toda la artillería pesada, como solía decirle mí querido lonely boy. Llevaba una falda cuadros, lo suficientemente corta para que mi asexuado mejor amigo no parara de mirarme las piernas todo el día, una blusa lisa de color blanco con un escote discreto pero lo suficiente para capturar la atención. Por que si alguien sabe como sacarle provecho a su escote aun con una camiseta encima soy yo. Y unas convers negras ¡oh si! y la actitud, literalmente vestida para matar.

Llegue colgada del hombro de lonely boy, quien tenía cara de aburrido y se sentía como fuera de lugar. Es que el de vez en cuando escogía unas ropas un tanto extravagantes y ese día escogió algo no muy acorde. En fin nos sentamos y allí empezó el desastre. Lonely boy empezó a estornudar.

-S podrías apagar, es que el señor alergias ya le entro.-

-ah si claro.- dijo apagándolo –por cierto, soy sasuke, sasuke Uchiha. Pero llámame S-

-Sai- le rodó los ojos.

-Ella es Karin…mi novia se las presento-

-mucho gusto, soy sakura- le ofrecí la mano, la ver que iba tomarla me toque el cabello.

Sakura 1, Karin 0

-encantada…-me dijo con cara de querer matarme –Sakura… oh tu debes ser la hermanita bebe de S…-

Sakura 1, Karin 1

-no soy su hermana, solo somos amigos… ¡Oh! Tú debes ser la de semana-

Sakura 2, Karin 1

-sakura por favor- S intervino.

-hay tu debes ser… el cuñadito de S… ¿son novios, no?-

Sakura 2, Karin 2

-¡NO!-gritamos al mismo tiempo.

-bueno, bueno…amiguitos con cover o como les quieran decir.-

-Karin- volvió a intervenir S

Así pasamos la tarde, no solo la pelea fue entre nosotras. Los chicos sacaron a relucir su casta. Y descubrí que son totalmente opuestos. ¡Oh si! Y lonely boy y Mr. S se caen de lo peor. Terminaron peleando hasta por cual era el mejor integrante de los Beatles. ¡¿O sea!? Los Beatles eran 4 y si estaban juntos es por que todos sonaban bien.

Al final de nuestra noche. Lonely boy me pidió que me fuera con el. Intuí que íbamos a su casa como siempre, a jugar video juegos o quedarnos a hablar. Pero ese día un 24 de septiembre, termino con algo extraño.

-¿óyeme no vamos a tu casa?-

-No, vamos caminar por aquí en shibuya-

-¿tú no odias shibuya?-

-si, pero por hoy esta bien-

-¿ah si? Parece que la alergia lo afecto señor lonely boy…-

-cierra el pico y te invito a un helado…-

-vale-

Terminamos sentados en unas bancas de un parque cercano, con un par de cucuruchos de chocolate, viendo el atardecer.

-esta bien…-

-¿ah?

-esta bien, ya lo decidí… ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenia algo que decirte, la vez esa en la que enojaste conmigo y no te he querido decir?-

-aja-

-pues voy a decírtelo aquí y ahora-

-ah si…parece que la salsa de tu comida te afecto el cerebro estas bastante comunicativo-

-cierra la boca y escúchame sakura…yo…veras-

-No me jodas eres gay ¿verdad?-

-tómatelo enserio que esto si lo es.- empezó a juagar nervioso con la cadena que traía

-pues veras….es que tu antes, bueno ahora, bueno todavía…tu-

-no lonely boy no me he acostado con S si es lo que quieres saber…-

-¡PODRIAS CERRAR LA PUTA BOCA Y ESCUCHARME! ¡MENUDA TIPA QUE ERES YO AQUÍ COMO IDIOTA TRATANDO DE DECIRTE QUE ME GUSTAS Y ME SALES CON ESO!-

-¿¡ah!?-

-¿por donde iba? ¡Ah si! Tu veras….-

-¿Cómo es eso de que te gusto idiota?-

-¿Qué onda ya lo dije?-

-acabas de decir eso estúpido.-

-ah si…si ya lo dije pero ¿de veras me creíste el cuento?-

-menos mal…obvio no baboso, por que crees que me asuste-

-ya si enserio…-

-como podría ser que yo te…-

-si me gustas y mucho.-

me jodas lonely…ya estuvo bueno-

-ya te dije que es enserio ¿no me crees?- le di la espalda y volví a comerme mi helado.

-no-dije.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres que te diga que te amo? Pues te amo ¿quieres que te diga que te quiero? Pues te quiero.- me sentía a lonely boy en mi espalda casi, yo no me atrevía voltear, su mano fría se puso en mi hombro.

-no te creo-dije y cometí la estupidez de voltearme, cuando alcance a reaccionar ¡estaba besando a mi mejor amigo! Era un poco brusco e inexperto, aquí entre nos diario me confesó que fue su primer beso.

-¿me crees?-me pregunto agitado.

-podrías llamarme un taxi me voy a casa-fue lo único que dije.

-¿no quieres ir a jugar halo?-

-vale pero me voy a las 9, a diferencia tuya yo si tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela-

Esa noche extraña, termino mas extraña por que después de la declaración de mi mejor amigo, simplemente lo omitimos, nadie dijo nada de lo del beso, ni mucho menos de sentimientos…solo nos pusimos a jugar y a hablar de cosas como investigaciones y el tinte de Karin.

Al día siguiente fue lo peor, yo estaba hecha una bola entra los desplantes de Mr. S y la confesión de lonely boy tanto que no me pude concentrar en preparar una exposición. Y para completar la cosa, cuando les conté a mis amigas me dijeron que ya sabían que el gustaba de mi. ¿Acaso era tan obvio? Es empezaron a joderme con que esta noche seguro hablaríamos. Las clases se me fueron pensando en que hacer. Al final me relaje lonely boy no era de esos seguro que era una confusión y simplemente olvidaríamos el tema.

Ya en la tarde, me llamó Mr. S…fue raro, por que no podía contarle lo de lonely boy y yo. El me dijo que entendiera a su novia y que lonely boy era un pesado. En fin cuando me conecte en el MSN, lonely boy estaba conectado, no pasaron 2 minutos cuando me habló

-¿Qué has pensado de lo que te dije ayer?-

-¿tenia que pensar algo?-

-¿bueno no se…? Tú eres la experta en esto o al menos sabes más que yo. Naruto dijo que cuando te le declaras a alguien pues lo piensa.-

-¿le contaste a naruto lo de tú y yo?-

-una parte…-

-te odio-

-y lamentablemente yo te amo…mira yo no escogí esto solo paso y ya… no es agradable para mi. Yo se suponía no podía enamorarme de alguien…pero es así y bueno yo no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia en esta clase de cosas, es mas hasta ayer yo no había besado a nadie en mi vida.-

-eh…bueno.-

-mira vamos a ser como si nada hubiera pasado, seremos otra vez la misma gente de siempre. Yo el lonely boy y tu Ms. Bestsellers. Como siempre, tu concéntrate en tus libros y fics y yo vuelvo a mis cosas…por cierto ¿sabias que voy a entrar a Harvard?-

-tú no entras ni a la de Tokio…-

-ya lo veras…un día de estos cuando me veas en la discovery channel, vas a decir ¡yo bese a ese tipo! Y nadie te va a creer.-

-yo no te bese… ¿recuerdas? Lo olvidamos…-

-¡oh si! Una cosa antes de que lo olvidemos… la chica que te conté mi amor imposible…eras tú-

-si claro…cuando tu salgas en la discovery… y quieras hablar conmigo llamas a mi agente para ver si te da una cita, seré grande y tendré mucho dinero y tu estarás jodido reparando computadoras.-

-te veré limpiando pisos…Ms. bestsellers.-

-jajá jajá…te invitare a mi casa a ver películas y mostrarte a mi jardinero ardiente de puerto rico, en mi mansión gigante en Los Ángeles-

Querido diario debo dejar la historia hasta aquí, este cretino me llama a que le haga compañía y debo revisar a la nena. Mi pequeña Suri esta durmiendo en su habitación. Lonely boy tenia razón en algo, el si salió en la discovery, ahora es un investigador lo mas famoso. Yo también cumplí mi palabra ahora soy una de las escritoras mas influyentes y vendidas del mundo. Pero a que precio. Hasta otra entrega querido diario.

Sakura.

-

-

-

Kannae ^^: me temo que aun no puedo revelarte quien es su esposo por que arruinaría la trama, bueno lo de amante y amigo se refiere a dos personas. Uno de ellos es Sasuke y el otro es Sai como te habrás dado cuenta en este capitulo.

Edison: pues si se viene mucho de eso. La verdad no es nada importante el hecho de que no le guste su nombre, Sasuke esta basado en alguien que goza de su mismo apodo. Por ello di esa explicación pero mas adelante sakura nos dirá el verdadero motivo por el que le dicen Mr. S.

Lili: gracias por darle una oportunidad. Y por el alago que le has hecho.

Rosybeth: muchísimas gracias, pues actualizaré seguido por que todos los capítulos están terminados.


	3. ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus demás personajes no me pertecen.** Pero este fanfics y su trama, si. Por tanto queda prohibida su publicación sin mi expreso consentimiento.** No plagies a otros autores, esto es fruto de inmensas horas de trabajo.

**Pareja:** Sasusaku y Saisaku.

**Titulo:** Sakura Haruno: Biografía No autorizada

**Notas de la autora**: Debo decir que muchas gracias por sus comentarios y que daré respuesta a estos al final de capitulo. Pues este capitulo es bastante decisivo en la vida de Sakura quien en este caso es la protagonista.

**Aclaraciones:** Los escenarios, lugares, personas, apodos y demás tonterías que cometen nuestros protagonistas gozan de cierto parecido con la realidad y son parcialmente inspirados en situaciones reales. Que están involucrados con la autora y allegados. Así que cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura Haruno: Biografía amorosa no autorizada.**

**Capitulo III.**

**¿Qué soy yo para ti?**

-

-

-

Querido diario se que a pasado tiempo de nuevo pero no he podido escribirte. Mi editor me esta acosando para que le entregue el borrador del nuevo libro. Así que me la he pasado de aquí y allá escribiendo y viendo portadas. Además de que mi querido maridito anda cariñoso y con la loca idea de que la nena necesita un hermanito. Esta zafado si piensa que voy a embarazarme ahora, tengo 33 años y una carrera que mantener. No es que no quiera otro bebe, si no que la verdad…odio a mi marido y nunca tendría un hijo con ese imbécil, en fin seguiré con nuestra historia querido diario.

Después de la original declaración de quien en ese momento era mi mejor amigo. Todo volvió a la normalidad. Pero la calma de duró poco, solo un par de semanas. Mr. S se enteró de lo que pasó, o bueno más bien escucho la versión acomodada de naruto del asunto. Estaba iracundo conmigo, pero a la final entendió que yo no quería nada con lonely boy. Así pasaron los meses y volvimos al frio invierno de Tokio. Mr. S estaba extraño y me sorprendió que se quedara para navidad.

Me entere de que dejó a Karin por el mismo. La carrera y la novia lo tenían al borde y como era de esperarse prefirió su carrera. El 25 de diciembre fue extraño, estaba dormida y eran las 3 de la madrugada. En eso sonó mi teléfono celular, yo conteste con medio cerebro dormido.

-Feliz navidad- me dijeron al otro lado de la línea inmediatamente reconocí que era Mr. S.

-¿S? ahhh… para que me llamas a esta hora no podías haberme llamado mas tarde-

-asómate a tu ventana-medio dormida hice lo que me pidió… se me bajó el sueño cuando lo vi debajo de mi ventana con una botella de whiskey, un cigarrillo y saludándome.

-¿S? ¡Por dios! ¿Qué haces allá abajo?-

-¡vengo a darte tu regalo de navidad!-

-deja de gritar S mis papas están dormidos…-

-baja.-

-no…estas borracho vete a tu departamento y hablamos mañana-

-¡no…baja…!-

-S…no me jodas que bajes la voz-

-¡baja!-

-deja de gritar ya te dije que mama y papa están dormidos-

-¡sakura baja!-

-no me jodas…deja y me cambio no hagas ruido ¿si?-

Me toco bajar como un rayo, si no es despertaría mis padres con su concierto de _Breaking Benjamin, Metallica, Iron Maiden, Nirvana _y _Muse_. No me dio ni tiempo de cambiarme, a penas y agarre abrigo.

-¿¡que mierda quieres S!?-

-Feliz navidad sakura…-

-si igual ¿ya te puedes ir?-

-¡NO! Falta tu regalo…-cuando quise reaccionar tenia a Mr. S besándome con su boca impestada a alcohol.

-¡para el carro S!- le grite; acto seguido le tiré la cachetada de mi vida.

-Bien dicen que el amor duele.-

-largo S…-le dije visiblemente asqueada; el trago en esa época no era mi bebida favorita.

-feliz navidad…y lindas pijamas.- me sonrojé y al fin se fue tarareando "_Dive_" de _Nirvana_.

Quede desubicada.

Mr. S me había besado ¡a mi!

YO le di un trancazo a Mr. S

YO eche a Mr. S de mi jardín.

Tan desubicada estaba que ni siquiera dormí el resto de la madrugada. Al día siguiente me la pasé en casa, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pensé en Lonely boy. Pero decline enseguida. Era difícil no poder contarle algo a tu mayor confidente por el hecho de que puedes herir sus sentimientos. Pero mi indecisión termino con una llamada de Mr. S.

-Necesito hablar contigo…-

-ah…si ¿Dónde nos vemos?-a mi se me empezaron a aguar los ojos, ahora seguro me tiraría la típica escusa de que fueron los tragos.

-donde siempre a las 6- mire mi reloj y eran las 4.

-bien.-

Colgué y llame a mi lonely boy.

-¿diga?-

-¿lonely tienes tiempo para mí?-

-el que quieras y _Orange box_ nos espera ¿vienes?-

-vale…voy para allá, salúdame a tu madre-

-mama no anda en casa, mi papa menos, tenemos un departamento en shibuya para los dos-

-no jodas…que propuestas lonely-

-puto asco cállate, el sexo es asqueroso.-

-

-

cálmate…llego en 20 min y quiero helado servido.-

-como ordene mi reina-

-te quiero bye…-

-yo también…-lo oí decir dubitativo.

Llegue a su casa en menos de lo previsto. Saque la llave debajo de la maseta de la entrada y entre. Era algo usual. Vi mi helado servido en la mesa, _cookies and cream_ ¡mi favorito! Cogí el vaso y me dirigí a su cuarto con la calma del planeta, el señor debía estar instalado en su cama con lo restante del tarro de helado sobre el pecho y el control en la manos juagando _Orange box_. Entre con naturalidad.

-óyeme lonely… deja de tragarte mi helado…-le dije en forma de broma ¿broma? Eso fue lo que vi, dado que el señor se estaba cambiando de ropa.

-no me jodas…toca antes de entrar…-

-bonito cuerpo lonely…podrías hacerte una portada en _SoHo mujeres_. – le dije desde afuera.

-babosa…-me dijo abriendo la puerta ya cambiado –mi reina…ahora si puedes pasar-

-aquí que ver plebeyos encuerados mas seguido…-me reí de el

-tu turno y ya deja de joder…me siento violado-

-¿ah si lonely boy? Se siente violado el nene-me le fui acercando peligrosamente, tanto que quede encima de el.

-¿sakura que mierda haces?-se estaba poniendo rojo, muy rojo.

-¿Qué crees?- estaba a horcadas sobre el, he hice un amago de que iba a besarle, tanto que el muy bobo cerro los ojos y toda la cosa.

-huy me están matando-dije simplemente y me senté a su lado a jugar.

-babosa…-me dijo reacomodándose

-iluso…-

-boba…-

-¿no que asqueroso…? Tú no tenías cara de asco y no te estabas negando a lo que creías que te iba a hacer-

Nos la pasamos jugando, y volví a pensar en Mr. S. tanto que asta se me aguaron los ojos, cosa que Lonely Boy notó.

-¿Esta enojada mi reina?-

-no plebeyo…cosas de la vida-

-puedes contarme lo que sea y lo sabes-

-no creo que te agrade oírlo…-

-ya no hay nada que pueda afectarme… -

-solo la kriptonita superman…pero es enserio no te agradara-

-dime…prometo comprarte todo el helado que quieras si me molesto o me afecta…-

-No se si sepas…pero a mi me gusta S…-

-Si ya lo sabía... ¿y que hay con eso?-

-Es pasó algo entre el y yo esta madrugada…-

-aja…no me digas que ya me imagino que paso ¿quieres que compre la prueba yo o quieres que te acompañe a un hospital a hacértela?-

-¡Eres un perverso de mierda! ¡No es eso! No pasó nada de eso que tu cochambrosa mente esta pensado, solamente me llamó borracho y estaba debajo de mi casa y tuve que bajar sino despertaría a mis padres y pues…no puedo contarte que pasó-

-dime-

-no-

-dime…-

-no…-

-recuerdas tengo una promesa-

- S me be…. S me besó-

-ah….-dijo simplemente, dejo de jugar y se tiró en la cama.

-¿estas enojado?-

-¿debería? Tú y yo no somos nada… y a pesar de que tú sepas lo que pasa respecto a mis sentimientos, no puedo obligarte a que sean los mismos por mí…-

-no debí habértelo contado.-

-¡no! Si estuvo bien, a menos se que te soy útil, así sea de consejero. No te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien, pasé lo que pasé estaré allí y si algún día tus sentimientos cambian y me puedes ver como algo…prometo estar allí también, esta vez voy a dejar de ser un plebeyo-

-¿ahora que serás?-acto seguí rompí a llorar, y me abrase a el.

-Esta vez seré, un caballero…el caballero de mi reina-me abrazó fuertemente.

-No…tú vas a ser mi familiar*- ahora fui y quien lo tome de las mejillas y acerque su boca a la mía. Después de todo es así como se cierran los contratos con los familiares. No se si seria la tristeza, el vacio, la soledad o mi vulnerabilidad pero fui yo quien beso a lonely boy.

-no lo haces mas fácil…prefiero ser solo tu caballero…-su frente y la mía estaban apoyadas una contra la otra. Yo miraba sus ojos vacios e inexpresivos.

-¡Sai ven a ayudarme con las compras!-la voz de su madre nos interrumpió el momento, cada quien volvió a lo suyo y aparentamos que jugábamos _Orange box_ normalmente.

-¡oh! Sakura estas aquí hijita…-

-hola mami- le dije, la madre de lonely boy era tan especial conmigo que hasta me trataba como su hija. Ella dice que le hubiese gustado tener una que se pareciese a mi, no se por que no lo hizo es una mujer muy joven aun, tendrá como 38 años. Podría tener otro bebe si quisiera.

-¿vas a cenar hijita?-

-no mama…tengo que irme pronto, he aceptado una invitación a comer…es mas creo que ya me voy-

-bueno ¿Cuándo vienes a cenar?-

-otro día de estos mami…nos vemos- y me despedí y fui así mi cita con Mr. S.

-te acompaño a la puerta…-me dijo lonely boy quien se vino rápido para decirme algo.

-si algo sale mal…te estaré esperando….-

-adiós…-me despedí.

Llevaba 15 minutos de retraso, cuando entre en la pizzería. Mr. S estaba sentado en la mesa habitual, tenía un café y un cigarrillo en la mano.

-hola-

-estas retrasada…-

-si lo se…discúlpame…-me senté.

Ordenamos la pizza y después se hizo un silencio incomodo, el fue quien rompió el hielo.

-¿Qué tal la navidad?-

-bien.-

-ah…- apagó el cigarrillo, yo estaba apunto de llorar sabia que vendría a continuación. –Me gustas…me gustas mucho sakura- si ya lo sabia, sabia que me iba decir que era cuestión de tragos. ¡Un minuto! ¿Acaba de decirme que le gusto?

-ah…-dije sorprendida.

-se que es raro pero…tenia que contártelo y pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana. Yo no estaba en mis 5 sentidos y te bese sin tu consentimiento… pero esto no tiene por que arruinar nuestra amistad, yo se que para solo soy un amigo del montón, tu hermanito mayor, un perrito y nada mas, pero para mi tu eres especial, por que tu eres autentica y la verdad nunca sentí, esto…es como un vació…yo deje a Karin por ti, ella sabia de mis sentimientos por ti…pero es que tu y Sai…bueno ustedes son…-esta vez cogí la iniciativa y le planté el beso de mi vida, _Jack_ y _Rose_ en _Titanic_ nos quedaron chiquitos.

-Tu me gustas desde hace tiempo S…así casi un año que no pienso en nadie mas que en ti-

-¿pero Sai y tu…?-

-solo somos amigos…-

-¿este es el momento en el que te pido que seas mi novia, no?-

-eso creo Mr. S…-

-Ms. Bestsellers…debo confesarte algo primero.-

-¿Qué pasa?-se me bajó la presión ¿Karin estaba embarazada? ¿Tendría una enfermedad terminal? Yo me había montado miles de imágenes en la cabeza de posibles problemas.

-Yo…me iré de Japón en 3 meses.-

-¿te iras…?-

-si, me voy a Inglaterra…papa quiere que termine mis estudios allá y monte otra sucursal de la clínica en ese país-

-pero si aun no te gradúas…-

-solo me faltan 4 años, itachi ya es medico así que el me ayudara montar la clínica-

-entonces nosotros…-

-el nosotros lo decides tú… una relación de 3 meses o quedar como siempre de amigos…-

-yo no podría estar sin ti…aceptare ser tu novia si me prometes algo-

-la luna si quieres…-

-volverás…por mí-

-te lo juro…-volvimos a sellar nuestra nueva unión con un beso.

Era la mujer más feliz de esta tierra, tenía al hombre de mis sueños a mi lado. Llegue a casa en la nebulosa, me senté a escribir capítulos que tenia pendiente, pero el sonido del MSN me saco de mi sueño hermoso…

-¿estas bien?- era lonely boy.

Me empecé a sentir culpable, lonely boy me amaba y yo lo sabía. Yo había jugado con el esta tarde, le había ilusionado de algún modo. Y el siempre preocupado por mí. No era justo no me merecía un amigo como el.

-Sí.-

-me lo supuse…no me llamaste ni has venido y son las 11 de la noche. Pensé que estarías destrozada.-

-¿debería?-

-eres una chica…y no se si te enteraste…a lo mejor no solo lo saben poco así que esperare a que el te cuente-

-dime-

-no-

-dime-

-no

-dime-

-quiero un hipercubo-

-¿para que mierda quieres un hipercubo?-

-para implosionar la tierra…-

-loco…-

-si seria bonito todos muriendo…podría dibujarlo.-

-¡no me cambies el tema! ¿Qué es eso que no me quieres decir?-

-no me corresponde decírtelo…-

-lonely boy dime en este momento…-

-Tu amado Sasuke se ira… ¿¡contenta!? A mi casa no me vengas llorar a esta hora y ya apague el celular para que no me llames.-

-ya lo sabia…-

-¿y? por que tan tranquila…-

-no pensare en ello es todo, además el va volver por mi-

-aja si…nena para cuando vuelva…estarás casada y con hijos…-

-no es así…además tengo un repuesto para cuando el se valla-

-me degradan a repuesto…-

-tú lo pediste…familiar-

-caballero…-

-por cierto… me aceptaron en la Universidad de Múnich.-

-¿¡que te iras?!-

-si, me iré a Alemania cuando acabe el semestre-

Apague la portátil y me tiré a llorar… ¡lonely boy se iría! ¡Mr. S se iría! ¡Me quedaría sola! Sola en Tokio…El hombre que amo y el hombre que haría mas llevadera al ausencia del otro, desaparecerían ¿Qué sería de mi? ¡Por Dios! Tenia 15 años y ya con estos dilemas tan grandes ¿Por qué tenia uno que crecer tan rápido? Terminaría la escuela en un año, entraría a la universidad, me graduaría, trabajaría, tendría un marido, unos hijos, un carro, una casa y un perro ¿¡era eso lo que quería!? ¡NO! Mi existencia no podría ser tan obsoleta. Yo debía hacer algo, yo también tenia que salir de aquí como fuera, yo no podía esperar a Mr. S…esto no es un telenovela ni un cuento de hadas, es una vida…una vida real. Yo tenia metas…quería ser escritora, quería ser abogada, quería aparecer en los libros por siempre que todos recordaran quien fui, como Hitler, Gandhi, Osama o alguno de esos. No podía quedarme en Japón mientras este par salían adelante con sus vidas. No podía dejarme llevar por el dolor o e sufrimiento de un tonto enamoramiento adolescente. Yo tenía que ser alguien. Al precio que sea, y sobre quien sea. La vida es bien como una obra, todos podemos tener el protagónico pero ¿Cuánto estamos dispuestos a dar por el papel? En lo personal…todo.

-¿Qué le paso a tu conexión?- lonely había llamado como a la media hora.

-nada…-

-¿estas bien?-

-tengo alergia…-le mentí

-te dejo descansar entonces…-

-adiós.-

Con Mr. S pasé los 3 mejores meses de mi vida. Cada uno de esos días se encargo el personalmente de hacerlos maravillosos ¡descubrí que me gustan los tipos románticos! Y los empalagosos de esos que no te dejan ni respirar. Afortunadamente lonely boy se tomo la noticia muy bien, demasiado bien para mi gusto. Tanto que el y Mr. S empezaron a llevarse mejor y eran lo que se podría decir amigos. Cada día iba marcando el final de una historia de amor adolescente. Mr. S por fin aprendió a bailar y lonely boy dejó de ser tan tímido con la gente. Pero fue abril el ocaso, faltaba un día y yo estaba destruida. S se iría y yo quería que recordáramos ese momento, había dado vueltas al asunto, sabia que S también quería aquello, aun que nunca jamás si quiera lo insinuó. Y es apenas normal, que el me desee como mujer y que yo a el como hombre. Yo quería hacerme mujer en los brazos de Mr. S.

Esa noche fui a su departamento, estaba empacando sus maletas cuando entre a su casa. Estaba de espaldas con unos vaqueros y una camisa de color blanco, le abrase por detrás.

-hola…-

…-

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Saben tus padres que estas aquí?-

-No…ellos creen que estoy en casa de hinata, tengo que disfrutar a mi novio las próximas 6 horas que nos quedan juntos…-

-que quieres decir…-

-¿tu que crees?-

Toda estaba perfecto, solo estábamos el y yo. La luna estaba llena y con tonalidades amarillentas, el cielo inundado de estrellas. Al fondo el ultimo CD y "_Filip_" de _Muse _acompañaba el momento. S lo había tomado bastante bien y yo estaba en las nubes.

-no puedo hacerlo…-S paró le momento, en realidad aun no habíamos hecho nada, solamente le había quitado la camisa.

-¿pero S? yo lo quiero…-

-No…discúlpame pero no.-

-¿pero…?-

-No…no quiero que esto sea así de improviso…existe un momento para todo…y este no es nuestro momento-

-¿si no cuando…cuando nunca vuelvas y te quedes por allá con otra?-

-yo te prometí algo y lo cumpliré…-

-eres libre de la promesa…no vuelvas nunca…-

-Esta bien…vamos a hacer un trato si puedes contestarme una pregunte hare eso que quieres, si no haremos las cosas esta noche a mi modo.-

-vale…- estábamos acostados mirando las estrellas en la ventana.

-¿Qué soy yo para ti?-

-Eh…pues…tú eres…-

-gane-

-bien.-

-Esta noche dormiremos…solo eso- mi cabello rosa largo estaba regado en su torso desnudo.

-Esta bien…-

-Algún día será nuestro momento…-

-…-

Y eso hicimos solo dormimos, bueno el durmió. Yo no paraba de pensar que pasaba ¿no le gustaba lo suficiente como para llevarme a la cama? Y a todas estas a que venia esa pregunta de "¿Qué soy yo para ti?".

Eran las 7 de la mañana y ya estábamos en el aeropuerto. Estaba desconsolada, S se limitaba a abrazarme. El mismo fue quien llamó a lonely boy para que se quedara conmigo. El último beso me dolió en todas mis células y me quede con el pañuelo de Mr. S en la mano, el pañuelo que tenía su embriagador perfume.

Después de la partida de S, lonely boy me llevo a su casa. Estábamos solos, dado que sus padres salieron de viaje, por asuntos de negocios.

-¿quieres algo?-

-no…bueno si-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tócame…- me miro raro, con una mirada inquisitiva –tócame una canción…-

-¿Qué quieres que toque?-lonely boy era demasiado versátil, tocaba desde guitarra hasta piano.

-Algo que le tocarías a la chica de tus sueños-le susurre.

Toco una canción hermosa, la cual aun escucho y se me salen las lágrimas. Esa canción me recuerda tanto a Mr. S como a Lonely boy, casualmente se llama "_¿Qué soy yo para ti?_" de los "_Hombres G_" yo solo podía escuchar y llorar.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Quiero decir… ¿podrías decirme que soy yo para ti lonely boy?-

-eso es fácil…tu eres todo-

-Si es así…demuéstramelo…- y lo que pasó después rompe las barreras de la amistad.

Bien dice uno de mis libros favorito que: "_entre mas rápido uno conozca el sexo mas posibilidades tiene de joderse la vida_". Yo he experimentado eso en carne propia querido diario. Quizás no fue el momento propició, el lugar adecuado y la hora exacta. Pero fue hermoso no lo niego…fue reconfortante, disminuyo en algo el dolor. En esa primera vez…con mi igual de inexperto mejor amigo, no paré de llorar ni un segundo y no paró de consolarme ni una vez. Quizás por eso…busco refugio en el sexo cuando el amor me falla. Quizás por eso…lonely boy dejo de ser mi mejor amigo y se convirtió en mi amante ocasional. Es mi reconfortante y cura. Quizás fue por eso que cuando se fue a Alemania…el mismo día que se fue busque consuelo en otra cama. Quizás por ello…es que aun después de 20 años…recuerdo su cara cuando busco consuelo a los males del amor.

Debo volver… de nuevo ese cretino nos interrumpe. Debo volver esta es la vida que yo escogí. Al menos lonely boy debe de ser feliz. Me gustaría verle…de nuevo. Quisiera poder saber de el…por algo que no fuera la_ Discovery channel_ y sus documentales…hasta la próxima diario. Por que esta historia no se termina aun.

**Sakura.**

-

-

-

**Kannae ^^:** Oh no te preocupes entiendo eso. ¿Odias a Karin? ¿Sabes…? Yo también. Es por ello que salió ya completamente del Fanfic. Bueno vivir bajo tus reglas es difícil de continuar notaras que no escribo muy parecido en ambos fanfics… eso es por que he perdido parte de ese estilo informal de vivir pero creo que le continuare pronto.

**Edison:** ¿no te agrada…? Pobre chica a quien le agradara, pues a mi no. ¡Oh si! Completamente de acuerdo la pareja perfecta son Sasuke y Sakura, pero Sai le va tocar su tajada en el asunto por que el forma parte importante del pasado de ella y se que me mataras cuando acabes este capitulo. Sí, ella a dicho varias veces que aun le ama, mas adelante veras que paso del todo por que esto no es lo único.

-

-

**-**

**¿Reviews? Apretar el botón de abajo y darme tu opinión no es tan difícil ¿o si?**

-

-

-

_**Nara suri**_


	4. Nuestro momento

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus demás personajes no me pertecen.** Pero este fanfics y su trama, si. Por tanto queda prohibida su publicación sin mi expreso consentimiento.** No plagies a otros autores, esto es fruto de inmensas horas de trabajo.

**Pareja:** Sasusaku y Saisaku.

**Titulo:** Sakura Haruno: Biografía No autorizada

**Notas de la autora**: este es el penúltimo capitulo del fanfic, no responderé comentarios esta vez por que no tengo mucho tiempo. Y de ante mano gracias por leer.

**Aclaraciones:** Los escenarios, lugares, personas, apodos y demás tonterías que cometen nuestros protagonistas gozan de cierto parecido con la realidad y son parcialmente inspirados en situaciones reales. Que están involucrados con la autora y allegados. Así que cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura Haruno: Biografía amorosa no autorizada.**

**Capitulo IV.**

**Nuestro momento.**

-

-

-

**Por fin he podido volver a escribirte querido diario. Es que estoy destruida. La única persona que importa en el mundo esta muriendo…si diario, mi pequeña, mi única y pequeña hija esta muriendo. Solo tiene 10 años, es una nena todavía, aun le faltan vivir muchas cosas. Mi marido esta haciendo todo lo posible para salvarla. Le practicarán un trasplante la semana que viene, ha buscado al mejor cirujano de toda Europa. Yo no he sabido ni quien es, no quiero saber…no me interesa solo quiero que mi bebe se salve, es lo único que quiero. Ella es lo único que en realidad me ha importado en esta, lo único que puedo llamar mío. Padece de Miocardiopatía restrictiva, lo que hace que su corazón no bombee sangre normalmente ya que este es muy rígido. Hace años que lo sabemos, mi pequeña no puede hacer esfuerzos físicos, tiene dificultades para respirar en la noche y se hincha. Pero de una semana para acá los síntomas han ido en aumento, por ello su cardiólogo dijo que necesitábamos un especialista, ya que su corazón no resistiría mucho y necesitaba un trasplante urgente. Pero después de contaré.** **Ya sabes que después de la partida de lonely boy, busque consuelo en otros brazos. Fueron muchas camas por las que pasé en mí último año de instituto y mis años de universidad, pero todo era vacio sin sentido. Solo sexo y nada más. Al menos con lonely boy era diferente, yo sabia que el me amaba…y de alguna forma yo también le amaba de una manera especial, no como a Mr. S pero si le amaba. No era solo sexo vacio y obsoleto…ni mero placer. Era una forma de entendimiento, un liberador de conciencia, un analgésico para mi dolor.** **Pasaron los años, y con el tiempo nuestra amistad se perdió. Solo quedaron fragmentos, un pañuelo perfumado de Mr. S, un CD grabado con canciones para mi de lonely boy, y la foto del los tres en mi billetera. Me gradué de abogada en la universidad de Tokio, ese mismo día tome mis maletas y me fui, a París, a la ciudad luz, a iniciar una nueva vida.** **En menos de un año me organice, tenia un piso en un buen barrio, un trabajo con el estado, una columna en una revista de intelectuales, estaba iniciando mi especialización y había empezado un libro. Todo pintaba de maravilla…yo era perfecta, solo que estaba rota por dentro, intente buscar un pasatiempo, pintar, cantar, actuar…nada me satisfajo, solo conseguí amantes tontos…de los que me aburría fácilmente. Al final describí que la fotografía era lo único que me calmaba…retratar el amor que necesitaba, solo eso.** **Era verano, tenia yo en esa entonces 22 años recién cumplidos, hacia 7 años que Mr. S se había ido, y 6 de haber pedido contacto. Lonely boy tenia el mismo numero, solo que habíamos perdido contacto hacia solo unas semanas, constantemente nos escribíamos correos electrónicos y una que otra llamada por el cumpleaños del otro, o las navidades. De algún modo cumplió su promesa, el siempre aparecía de forma virtual o telefónica cuando yo lo necesitaba. ** **Ese día llevaba una falda de volados hasta las rodillas color camel, unas zapatillas simples, y una camisa blanca simple también, mi cabello sedoso y largo, ahora era corto, me llegaba a los hombros. Tenía la cámara, era sábado y más de medio día, contemplaba los enamorados parisinos y les tomaba fotos, estaba en el ****Parc de Bagatelle****, cuando una mano interrumpió mi concentración.**

-Disculpe señorita pero me parece que yo la conozco…- eso voz era totalmente conocida en 7 años no la había olvidado.

-no lo creo señor…a menos claro que usted, sea alguien que yo conozco…alguien que se hace llamar Sasuke-

-S…Mr. S-

-años sin verte…-le dije fríamente tomando la foto.

-has cambiado, para mejor…-se puso enfrente de mi lente.

Allí lo vi. Mr. S es un vino debo decir…el mejora con los años. La última vez que le vi, aun conservaba ciertos rasgos de niño. Pero ahora era todo un hombre, hasta el estilo de vestir le había cambiado, ahora era todo un señor…hasta se peinaba diferente.

-digo lo mismo…-

-Me refiero a que se usted _le magnifique_…-

- ¿Qué haces en Francia…?-

-lo mismo que tu según parece, trabajar.-

-¿como sabes que no soy un turista…?-

-por que los turistas no siguen las tendencias parisinas y por que te sigo la pista desde hace años, tienes casi un año en Paris.-

-S…eres un idiota…-

-Aun soy tu novio…-

-no lo eres…terminamos…recuerdas…alguien se fue-

-nunca terminamos…-

-sigue en tu mundo…-

-me gusto ese cuento tuyo… _pour vous avec mépris _–

-Si tu inspiraste a Dan…por eso mueres en el primer párrafo.-

-Conozco un café muy bueno ¿quieres ir?-

-¿Por qué debería ir a un café contigo?-

-Por que aun conservas mi pañuelo….por eso.-

No tuve más remedio que aceptar. S había cambiado físicamente, pero seguí siendo un mocoso por dentro. ¡Era más inmaduro que yo! Y eso era mucho decir, me llevo a _La palette. _Hablamos un poco de lo que había pasado con nuestras vidas, después de su partida.

-¿Cuánto años tienes de casado?-

-¿¡Que!? Yo no me caso ni amarrado.-

-¿Cómo se llama tu novia con la que vives?-

-No vivo con nadie, y mi novia se llama Sakura Haruno y esta conmigo en _La palette_ tomándose un café.-

mientas…ropa normal y ninguna excentricidad… ¿este no eres tú S?-

-. Si soy yo…solo que he crecido un poco, ya sabes la carrera exige sacrificios…quien me mando a mi a ser medico, puede haberme quedado con mi banda de J-rock y vivir del cuento-

eran tan buenos y el vocalista era un asco…no daban ni para banda sonora de un anime hentai-

-. Tus fics eran malísimos, solo servían para dar risa…-

menos inspiraban eso y no lastima S…-

-._échec et mat demoiselle…-_

-. Siempre gano…-

-.¿y como me mataras en próximo numero de _Le seul monde_…?-

-aun no lo decido…pero ya se de que va la trama, ¿Qué tal un frígido y abstemio tipo que no atrevió a echarle mano a nuestra sexy protagonista?-

-Piensa lo que quieras que no fue por eso…-

-¿sino?-

-por que no pudiste contestar a mi pregunta…-

-aja…-

-sabes algo…si nos hemos vuelto a reunir es por que la vida así lo quiere, yo aun no dejo pensar en ti ni un segundo, aun te amo como cuando éramos mas jóvenes-

también te amo…aun…pero lamentablemente señor Uchiha debo decir que lo era para ti fue para otro…-

-nunca me importo ser el primero…-

-A mí si me hubiese importado…-

-Entonces por que no esperaste a que fuera nuestro momento.-

-Por que la persona que fue primero que tu…también me importaba.-

-¿y cual de los dos era más importante?-

-tu siempre has sido mas importante, pero el fue mas rápido que tu…-

-Algunas veces debes perder un poco para ganarlo todo…-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-a que no quería ser le primer hombre en tu vida sino…el ultimo.-

-¿En tu piso o en el mío?-

-eres mas directa que de costumbre…en el mío…solo una cosa la pregunta de rutina…-

-si gano, lo haces, si pierdo no-

-no, si ganas simplemente sabré que es nuestro momento.-

veo…-

-¿Qué soy para ti?-

-Tú lo eres todo.-

-Repuesta correcta Ms. Bestsellers…este si es nuestro momento…-

Lo que paso esa tarde en el piso de S en _Saint Germain des prés_ ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Y en mucho tiempo casi 7 años, puedo decir que he hecho el amor otra vez. Esta vez si con el hombre de mi vida. La forma en que sus brazos me estrujaban contra el, sus caricias tiernas y sus palabras dulces. Todo quedo tatuado en mi piel, borró cada nombre, cada recuerdo, cada cuerpo que toco el mío antes que sus manos. Todo ese sexo vacio y sin sentido se fue a la basura en el tarde en su piso. Tanto fue así que nunca recordé a mi querido lonely boy, en todo nuestro idilio y consumación amorosa. Esa noche el solo fue un fantasma, el único que quedo vivo en mi encendida piel después de eso. ¡oh si! Y descubrí por que le decían realmente Mr. S a Sasuke, digamos que viene de MR. Super big y se relacionaba con un amiguito suyo. Esa noche era solo de el y mía, de sasuke y sakura. De Mr. S y Ms. Bestsellers. Nuestro momento.

Después de aquella primera vez, seguimos saliendo…todo de maravilla. A los 3 meses me mude con el a su piso. La pasamos genial, trabajábamos, estudiábamos, salíamos, bebíamos, bailábamos y disfrutábamos de las maravillas de la noche Parisina. El tiempo se nos fue pronto, nuestra perfecta vida se me hizo monótona. Llevamos 3 años juntos entonces, había arreglado ya un contrato generoso por la publicación de mi primera novela _mauvais entreprises_, S estaba metido a terminar la especialización dado que solo le quedaba un año, pasaba mucho tiempo sola, ya casi no salíamos, decidimos adoptar un perro…en nuestro experimento de ser padres y S asumió que me serviría de compañía. Tenía 25 años y estaba al borde un colapso nervioso y a puertas de otra depresión. Empecé a pensar en mi futuro…que pasaría en 5 años. S tendría para entonces 33 y yo 30, para entonces nos abríamos casado o al menos estaríamos encargando un bebe. Me imagine siendo madre, seguramente un bebe de los dos debía ser hermoso, con su cabello negro y mis ojos verdes…lo imagine, era hermoso. Me imagine a mi misma, con un bebe, arreglando la casa, trabajando en el estudio, hiendo al juzgado a trabajar, criando un niño, trabajando de 7 am a 8 pm. Llegando de trabajar, preparando la cena, ayudándole al niño con sus tareas, sacando al perro, me pondría vieja, arrugada, poco atractiva…S era hermoso, e conseguiría una amante, me dejaría por una veinte añera, me dejaría sola con un niño, tendría que mantenernos a los dos, tendría que explicarle por que su padre nos abandono, también decirle que su padre tendría otra mujer. ¡No! Eso no podía ser yo no podía estarme conformando con una vida así ¡yo nunca quise una vida así! Estaba todo mal, yo no podría ser una asalariada, con un marido que montara el cuerno, una casa, un hijos, dos carros y un perro. Esa existencia miserable no era definitivamente la mía. Necesitaba salir de aquí, S me seguiría arrastrando a su mundo de normalidad. Y por primera vez en tres años…volví a pensar en lonely boy.

No sabia que abría pasado con mi lonely en todos estos años, desde que vivo con S perdimos contacto, fue algo raro, como si lo supiese y viera que no necesitaba nada. Pero en ese momento lo necesitaba más que nunca, necesitaba el amigo fiel, el plebeyo, el caballero, mi familiar…eso necesitaba. El era lo que necesitaba, el repuesto…con lonely boy nada era aburrido, ni monótono…todo era raro y lo raro era normal, le escribí un correo electrónico pero no me lo respondió. Probé llamarlo a Alemania, el último número de el que tenía, me contestó una chica, con alemán perfecto, aun que en su acento vi que era estadounidense.

-Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Sai?-

-No…no está, esta de viaje… ¿Quién le necesita?-su voz sonaba con rabia.

-Una amiga de la infancia ¿podrías darme un teléfono donde localizarlo o me podrías decir cuando viene?-

-No cariño…el canal no permite que te esa información de MI marido- recalcó lo ultimo.

-esta bien, no te preocupes…gracias de todas formas, y hasta luego-

Ahora si había llegado a puertas de mi depresión. ¡Lonely boy estaba casado! ¡Casado! Y yo como ilusa pensando en un nosotros…por favor como no lo supe antes. Lonely boy no había desaparecido por que yo estaba en con S, había desaparecido por que se había enamorado nuevamente. Eso era todo ¡y el muy cobarde no me lo había dicho! O bueno ¿tenia que decírmelo? ¿Quien demonios era yo, que el debía contarme sus rollos? ¿Acaso le había contado yo lo de S? lonely tenia una vida y tenia que aceptarla, no podía esperar que el siempre anduviese tras de mi ¡si se enamoró de mi cuando tenia 15 años! Eso era un amor barato…de esos que se terminan cuando se baja la calentura.

Mi depresión se agudizó con las navidades, esta época siempre me deprimía, pero nunca de esta manera. Una llamada fue lo que resolvió.

-¿sakura haruno?-

-Sí, con ella-

-Hablamos de la _discovery channel_, hemos leído su articulo sobre romeo y Julieta, que ha publicado en la _Le seul monde_-

-¿si?-

-si señorita, queríamos invitarle a participar en un programa especial que haremos para el día de San Valentín, sobre esta pareja-

-¿Oh claro? Con gusto-

-Pues gracias por su confirmación, un coche de la empresa le buscará en dos días en su residencia a las 8 am, posteriormente le llevara al aeropuerto para llevarla a Verona, Italia. Allí la esperara el jefe de personal y realizador. Estará de vuelta en dos semanas. Sobra decir que sus gastos corren por nuestra cuenta señorita haruno-

-Esta bien…entonces en dos días…-

-Si…-

-Un placer entonces-

-Igualmente señorita…-

Irme a Verona, me costo una de mis mayores peleas con S…quien había cambiado turno en el hospital para poder pasar navidad conmigo. Al final le figuró aceptar. Le dije que un tiempo lejos era lo mejor para los dos.

El servicio fue de primera ¡la _discovery_ si sabia tratar a una chica! Llegue a Verona de noche, dormí en un hotel de lujo, queda al frente de el que llaman el balcón de Julieta, también había una estatua de ella, el día siguiente lo tenia libre, así que fui a turistear un poco y a sacar fotografías. De verdad que Verona era un lugar maravilloso. El siguiente me toco grabar en la tarde, mi locación era un parque cercano, se filmaba desde una casa rodante, allí estaba el director y realizador, que hasta la fecha no había conocido. Solo había conocido a los demás participantes en el documental, expertos en el tema y cosas así.

-¿haber señorita haruno usted tendrá que decir su opinión respecto a el hecho de que el amor pueda nacer en tan poco tiempo? ¡Acción!-

-Romeo y Julieta es una obra, como tal debe tener un propósito y una ideología inmersa en su texto. Uno nunca puede leer un libro por leerlo, se debe interpretar más bien. Quizás todos se pregunten ¿Por qué romeo y Julieta se enamoran en una noche? Pues por que ellos son representaciones de un amor puro, de la física necesidad de el ser humano de amar a alguien. Es un amor sin condiciones, algo limpió y desinteresado, además de el hecho de que es una obra…el tiempo debe manejarse de manera rápida y se debe agotar cualquier recurso, no obstante sobra decir que es una tragedia…por tanto el amor viene siendo un motivo segundario-

-¡Corte!-

-¿Qué tal?-

-bastante bien señorita haruno…diría que muy bien ahora hablemos de usted señorita haruno-

-¿de mi?-

-¿Qué puede decirme de su vida personal?-

-señor director…estamos filmando de Romeo y Julieta, no de mí-

-¿no eres acaso una Julieta a la que un poco considerado romeo abandono cuando solo era un quinceañera?-

-¿Quién es usted?-

-me hare llamar Teobaldo…como el primo de Julieta, soy el Teobaldo que aun romeo no ha matado-

-¿Quién eres?-

-alguien muy cercano querida Julieta…tú chico solitario-

-¿lonely boy…?-

-el mismo nena…-

-tu no eres lonely boy…el jamás haría esto, su timidez no le permite…-

-la timidez no impidió que me acostara contigo hacen ya diez años…- allí el director bajo de la casa rodante.

Definitivamente no era lonely boy, este era un hombre alto, fornido, de piel pálida, y el cabello castaño revuelto, caminaba elegante y su mirada incitaba a hacerle cualquier propuesta. Se paró en la puerta he hizo una expresión conocida, meterse las manos en los bolsillos y apoyarse contra algo.

-¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a mi amigo?-

-Uno crece…-

-parece que la única que se ha estancado en el tiempo soy yo…pareces un modelo de _Abercrombie y Fitch_ –

¿Qué le paso a ese muchacho flacuchento y desgarbado? ¿Qué paso con el tímido y poco seductor lonely boy? ¡No quedaba nada! Lo que tenía enfrente, estaba para secuestrarlo y no soltarlo en una semana. Me lanzó una de esas miradas que dices…esta noche va a estar de lujo. Allí me di cuenta, que en el fondo muy en el fondo de esa enmascarada y sexy mirada, estaba el negro inexpresivo y solitario…ese color que solo había visto en una persona…lonely boy.

-No es para tanto…he cambiado un poco el trabajo exige sacrificios, no podía seguir en mis días de metalero sin remedio-

-Gracias a dios ya lo superaste…-

-Aun escucho Iron Maiden...- eso que todo lo que hablamos.

Debo decir que Verona es una ciudad fascinante, y más fascinante es tener con quien compartirla. La habitación de hotel de lonely boy estaba justo arriba de la mía, y aun que el mono se vista de seda mono se queda, ese cuarto estaba todo impecable y minuciosamente ordenado ¡oh si! ¿No te había dicho que lonely boy es psicorigido? Cualquier mínimo desorden le molesta. Como te decía, todo estaba ordenado, salvo claro la consola que tenia tirada al frente del televisor y la cantidad de videojuegos tirados en el piso. Estábamos acostados los dos mirando al techo sin hablarnos. Una de las cosas buenas de lonely boy…su silencio no incomoda.

-¿Por qué accediste a esto?-

-Por que me provoco tirar contigo así de simple…-

-Odio que seas tan fría…-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas casado?-

-¿¡Perdón!?-

-No intentes negarlo…me contestó el teléfono cuando te llame-

-no es mi esposa…-

-ella me dijo lo contrario-

-Bueno ya no lo es…Me divorcie hacen 6 meses.-

-¿no me digas? ¿Por qué aun viven juntos…? Creo que cuando te divorcias no tienes que hacerlo.-

-No vivo con ella, por que técnicamente no vivo en ningún lado me la paso viajando…y si vive en Alemania en mi casa es por que ella tiene a mi hijo y aun no me lo devuelve-

-¿tienes un hijo?-

-Si, así es…-

-Entonces por que me trajiste hasta aquí…si ya te habías enamorado nuevamente-

-Me casé hace un año, por cosas de la vida…no por que la amara. Mi corazón ya esta ocupado por otra chica japonesa, que escribe artículos y tiene un libro- me señalo la mesa de noche donde reposaba una de las ediciones de mi reciente libro _mauvais entreprises _

-¿metiste la pata no es así?-

-Estaba borracho, sabes que soy minuciosamente metódico con cada cosa que hago y cuido que todo me salga bien-

-Me gustaría conocer a tu bebe-

-Y mi que dejaras de poner mis estupideces en tus libros y cuentos…me molestó que me pusieras como un pesado intensó que no sabe cuando le dicen que no…-

-Tú eres así…-

-No.-

-si, cuando quiero que te alejes no lo haces.-

-es por que yo leo entre líneas Ms. Bestsellers, se que siempre me necesitas-

-espero que tu hijo no se parezca ti-

-Solo un poco, tiene mis ojos…por el resto de parece a su madre-

-¿es bonita ella?-

-¿Valery? Si es bonita…se parece a Ms. Bestsellers.-

-¿se parece a mi?-

-un poco, solo que ella tiene cabello de otro color y mas largo, pero hasta en los ojos se parecen-

-genial-

-¿por que engañas a tu marido entonces?-

-no tengo marido.-

-se que vives con alguien-

-Vivo con S…-

-¿si cumplió su promesa entonces?-

-no, no la cumplió…nos encontramos en parís por casualidad, bueno me seguía la pista hace años-

-¿Cuántos años llevan juntos?-

-3 años…-

-¿aun le amas?-

-Sí-

-¿entonces le engañas cada vez que te provoca tirar con alguien?-

-No…nunca le había sido infiel a S-

-¿y?-

-y debo hacerlo mas seguido lonely boy.-

-Aun te amo Ms. Bestsellers-

-aun que no lo creas yo también lo hago-

-¿me has amado?-

-Si pero no de la misma forma en la que tu lo haces conmigo…-

-ya veo…-

-¿lonely boy…si yo te propusiera estar conmigo dejarías todo por mí?-

-Sin dudarlo.-

-Llévame contigo entonces…-

-¿y S?-

-S puede irse a la basura ahora…-

-¿Dónde quieres que nos vallamos juntos?-

-Donde sea…España, Italia, Estados unidos, Canadá, Argentina, India…donde sea pero prométeme una cosa-

-lo que quieras…-

-¿no me dejes aburrirme, de acuerdo?-

-Si…pero tendremos que esperar-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Dame 1 mes a que salga el fallo de la custodia de mi hijo, cuando lo tenga conmigo nos iremos lejos-

-¿creo que podría ser una buena madre para lonely boy jr?-

-La mejor…toma ese tiempo para arreglar tu vida con S, dile la verdad…es un buen tipo después de todo.-

-No quiero pasar el mes con S…-

-Habla con S…vente a Alemania lo que quede del tiempo-

-¿Eso no afectaría la decisión del Juez? Digo tu esposa podría usarlo en tu contra diciendo que soy tu amante-

-Ex esposa…no importa estoy divorciado, además ella perdió la demanda de divorcio por negligencia materna y también tenia un amante.-

-veo…-

-óyeme… Ms. Bestsellers ¿podrías autografiar mi libro?-

-jajá…solo si usted me cumple mí prometido dibujo…-

-esta bien hago tu dibujo si lo firmas….-

-¿donde conseguiste el libro, si solo esta en Francia?-

-Filmaba un documental de Lady Diana, pasé por una librería y lo vi…ese seudónimo es inolvidable, supe que eras tu a penas lo vi.-

—Es en honor a mi querido lonely boy-

-Lo note…Lonely girl.-

-después empecé a buscarte y te traje hasta aquí a Verona…-

-¿solo para esto?-

-y por que tu articulo me gustó…además ¿Quién mejor para hablar de ellos que tu quien eres una Julieta solitaria?-

-si Teobaldo…-

-además se que te aburrías cariño…-

-empecemos con ese retrato…-

Pase la mejor luna de miel del mundo, es que así decidimos ponerle a nuestra idílica semana en Verona. Con lonely boy todo era divertido, en el día nos tocaba trabajar en locaciones a veces, almorzaba con los otros participantes, me iba de shopping, tomaba fotos…y en las noches la pasaba de maravilla. ¡Pase la mejor navidad de mi vida! ¿Quién se imaginaria que los videojuegos, el vino, la cena y un chico eran las mas excitante combinación del mundo? Todo lo bueno se acaba rápido…así que nuestra última noche en Verona fue genial. Volví a parís y el a Alemania.

Cuando arribe en el aeropuerto Mr. S estaba esperándome, tenía un ramo de rosas blancas y se veía divino. Me mordí el labio inferior, lo sabia le dolería demasiado…el me amaba y yo también, pero no podía dejar que siguiera arrastrándome a su mundo de normalidad. Me iría con lonely boy, el entendía que quería…el siempre había sabido quien era yo y para donde iba. Sentí mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Hola cariño…feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo-

-Hola…-

Yo era muy débil y por demás cobarde para luchar contra mi magnético S. el sabia manejar todo a la perfección, y ese día fuimos una pareja normal que se reencontró después de mucho tiempo, no hace falta que te diga que no cruzamos palabra después de eso. S se quedo dormido y ya era de tarde, yo no podía soportarlo mas…lo había traicionado…no podía quedarme. Fui cobarde, tome mis cosas y las empaque en una maleta.

-adiós Mr. S- le di un ultimo besó y comencé a llorar.

Me dirigí al aeropuerto, compre un tiquete a Múnich. Llame a lonely boy, me dijo que me esperaría en el aeropuerto. La primera clase era genial, me la pasé mirando a la ventana…me toco un compañero de vuelo bastante hablador, su nombre era Mirco D' Marx. Tendría como 50 años el tipo.

-¿ira a probar suerte?-

-no realmente Señor D' Marx…en realidad quiero abrir fronteras…tengo un libro publicado en parís y busco una editorial que quiera traducirlo y venderlo en toda Europa-

-dime solo Mirco, estamos en confianza…-

-Oh vale…-

-Pues mira que yo soy uno de los directivos de muchos canales internacionales en Alemania y dirijo investigaciones…pero quiero asentarme en Madrid, me han ofrecido gestionar allá, además de ello querida yo soy el dueño de la editorial _Sanpitt _–

-¿en serio?-

-si, y creo que es tu día de suerte…estoy buscando una nueva cara para la editorial, puedo convertirte en una mina de oro querida-

-¿de verdad? Pues mire este es mi libro…si quiere échele una ojeada y podemos conversar-

-lo hare preciosa lo hare, mas sin embargo…en este mundo sabes que las cosas pueden ser fáciles, no se necesita ser un buen escritor para escribir bestsellers, solo un buen editor y por supuesto relaciones y saber entretener, yo puedo darte todo eso-

-ah…-

-pero todo en esta vida cuesta sakura…-

-si lo tengo claro.-

-así que si no estas dispuesta a entregarlo todo por ser alguien este mundo no es para ti, mas sin embargo si sabes lo que tienes que hacer y eres inteligente, me gustaría que conversáramos…este es mi numero y dirección-

Me quedo sonando la propuesta de D' Marx. Yo quería ser alguien y el podría dármelo. Por supuesto se que quería ese señor conmigo. Yo era joven, bonita y sensual. Y en este mundo del espectáculo y las artes, las cosas se consiguen o teniendo dinero o puteando así de simple. Pensé entonces en lonely boy, el me amaba y yo empezaba tener sentimientos profundos por el. Lo mejor era buscar una editorial local y empezar de cero. Vivir con lonely boy quien se encargaría de hacer mis días divertidos.

Viví cerca de 3 semanas en un hotel en Múnich, veía lonely boy de vez en cuando y conocí a Kei su hijo, era un bebe precioso y muy cariñoso, se dio rápido conmigo. La propuesta de D' Marx me daba vueltas en la cabeza. La comida empezó a dejar de gustarme, me sentía mareada y me agotaba fácilmente. Empezó a preocuparme. Cuando tuve 2 días de retraso, me quizo dar un infarto. Compre una prueba de esas caseras y me revelo lo que me temía. Estaba embarazada, tendría 3 semanas cuando mucho. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Quién era su papa? Empecé a sacar cuentas y no fue difícil dar con el resultado, Verona había sido ya casi un mes, pero mi querido ex mejor amigo y próximo marido era muy precavido con esas cosas, nos habíamos cuidado esas 2 semanas. París es una fiesta…y yo su victima. En tres años nunca me había pasado nada, me cuidaba con las cuentas y a veces usábamos protección. Pero ahora me había pasado por no pensar las cosas. Estaba embarazada de Mr. S.

¿Cómo iba decirle a lonely boy? "lonely estoy embarazada de S por que me acosté con el en parís el día después de regresar de Verona." No podía hacerle aquello, no podía decirle que era suyo por que no habría forma de que lo fuera. Ya no podía tener esa vida divertida de país en país. ¿Abortar? Nunca valoraba demasiado mi vida para hacer eso, a sabiendas de que podría morir. En mi mesa de noche había una tarjeta con un número y una dirección. Sabía que tenia que hacer y como lo haría, no seria feliz pero tendría lo que siempre quise, ser famosa y con mucho dinero, ser alguien.

No fue difícil hacer que D' Marx se acostará conmigo y que me convirtiera en su amante. Así como tampoco convertirme en su esposa y mucho menos hacerle creer que el bebe que esperaba era suyo, me convirtió en un celebridad y en la mas leída y vendida, mi nombre lo sabe todo el mundo y mis escritos están traducidos a todos los idiomas. Tuve una bebita, mi hermosa bebe. Cuando fui mamá me remordió la conciencia el hecho de que algún día quise desasearme de ella. Era lo mejor que me había pasado. Suri D' Marx es el nombre mi bebe. Mirco la adora y solo ve pro sus ojos. Es el mejor padre del mundo y no es un mal marido. Nunca supe mas de S, quien sabrá que me case por los periódicos y revistas…creará que quizás que a el lo deje por mi fama y fortuna, y no por lonely boy. En cuanto a este ultimo solo lo he visto en sus documentales y una vez me lo cruce en un coctel, pero lo ignore olímpicamente…me supongo entendió el mensaje. Y así es querido diario, ahora mi bebe se muere y yo estoy recubierta en oro…este es final de la historia de amor.

Sakura

-

-

-

**¿Comentarios, dudas o sugerencias?**

_No me entero si no hundes el botón de abajo, vamos solo te tomará un par de segundos._

**Nara suri**

**-**

**-**

**-**


End file.
